


if there's no one beside you

by ShyAudacity



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Everyone Is Gay, Grief/Mourning, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones-centric, Magic, Multi, Polyamory, Resurrection, Sad Jughead Jones, Sleep Deprivation, Spells & Enchantments, Veronica is a Good Person, Wakes & Funerals, cheesy spells are cheesy that should be a tag, is that a spoiler? maybe, just a little, the core four is dating and its great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyAudacity/pseuds/ShyAudacity
Summary: “It’s just a few hours, Jug,” she’d said with a hand in his hair, “We don’t have to go to the luncheon after if you don’t want to, I promise. Just please get up for me, okay?”She could get Jughead to do just about anything when she talks like that, honestly.Jughead realizes at some point mid-service that he’s been crying quite audibly this entire time, like a six-year-old lost in the middle of a city zoo. But his dad’s not going to come and rescue him this time.Hecan’t.ORMaverick wanted: Polyamory between the main four, Archie/Jug, Jug/Veronica, Veronica/Archie and Parental bonding! Jughead and FP for example. I like sweet stuff, but not just 'conversation in bed' type stuff, i live off drama and mixing stuff up with AU's, like adding urban fantasy or magical realism stuff, action and drama with sweet and romantic stuff mixed in.





	if there's no one beside you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MAVEfm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAVEfm/gifts).



> Happy Holidays everyone! This is for Maverick (serpentstrength on tumblr). Maverick wanted OT4 and a little bit of magic, so I tried to deliver best I could. 
> 
> Unbeta'd and title from I Will Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab For Cutie.

_This wasn’t supposed to happen yet,_ Jughead thinks to himself as the burial is starting, _I was supposed to get more time with him._

He hasn’t stopped crying since he woke up this morning- scratch that, since his phone rang six days ago and an ER nurse gave him the worst news of his life.

_There was an accident early this morning. I’m sorry to say this, Mr. Jones, but your father has died._

He’s just glad that Archie and Veronica were with him in the grocery store when he got the phone call, lord only knows how he would have gotten himself home in such a state. Jughead can’t imagine driving after getting a phone call like that, might have gotten into _a wreck_ -

His head buzzes as the pastor speaks in front of him; Jughead keeps spacing out, getting lost in his thoughts, hasn’t heard a single thing that’s been said in the last ten minutes. He can’t go up there and eulogize his father, not in front of all these people, not like this. He couldn’t form a coherent sentence right now even if he tried. 

How do you eulogize someone you’re still relearning how to love?

Jughead and FP had had their fair share of ups and downs, most of them while Jughead was still in high school. Though they moved past most of their issues, they still had a tendency to walk on eggshells around each other, afraid of saying something that might upset the other. Despite living in the same town, less than a few blocks apart, they barely spoke, didn’t spend near as much time together as they could of.

There was too much distance between them after everything that’s happened, too much for the two of them to fix. Jughead wishes, now, that he’d taken more advantage of it, the close proximity. Wishes that it hadn’t been nearly six weeks since the last time he and FP had even seen each other before everything went to hell.

Veronica and Betty are on either side of him, holding his hands, and Archie is behind him, both of his arms wrapped around his shoulders and his face pressed into Jughead’s neck. They’re holding him together, _literally_. There’s no way he’d be able to do this without all of them- hell, he wouldn’t have even been able to get out of bed this morning if Betty hadn’t coaxed him out using that sweet voice of hers.

“It’s just a few hours, Jug,” she’d said with a hand in his hair, “We don’t have to go to the luncheon after if you don’t want to, I promise. Just please get up for me, okay?”

She could get Jughead to do just about anything when she talks like that, honestly.

Jughead realizes at some point mid-service that he’s been crying quite audibly this entire time, like a six-year-old lost in the middle of a city zoo. But his dad’s not going to come and rescue him this time.

He _can’t_.

None of his partners will come right out and say it, but Jughead can see how this is affecting each of them, too. All of them are twenty-one and mortified because this wasn’t supposed to happen yet. Not to someone they know, at least. They’re to be young to be losing parents already.

A drunk driver of all things takes him out, runs a red light at six in the morning and T-bones FP’s truck, a direct hit to the driver’s side. FP is finally five years sober and now he can’t even celebrate it because of someone else’s reckless decision.

It’s all a load of shit, honestly.

The services are over before he even realizes it, and Jughead can’t even make it back to the car without getting stopped by people who knew his father. An old army buddy, his AA sponsor, two women who claim to be family friends from years ago, all of them telling Jughead how sorry they are, saying _it’s such a shame really. Your dad had really turned his life around, you know?_

He knows. Of course, he knows. Jughead knows better than anyone all the things that his father did just to get his life on the up and up.

Now if only he was here to see it, to keep moving forward.

Jughead climbs into the back seat once he reaches the car, his partners following in pursuit. He hasn’t been able to bring himself to drive at all in the last week, can’t imagine that he’ll be doing it any time soon. He stares down at his lap, Betty joining him in the back seat while Archie and Veronica get into the front.

Veronica turns around in her seat, looking right at him, “Alright, what do you wanna do next? Luncheon, or maybe ditch and go somewhere else? We could hit up Pop’s, if you want.”

Jughead just stares down at his hands, quietly saying, “Can we just go home?”

She nods even though he’s not looking at her, “Of course, Jughead. Whatever you want.”

The car starts, and Jughead lets himself space out as they drive through town, headed back towards the trailer park.

Recently, Veronica had ordered a California king bed for her place at The Pembrooke, and even that was barely enough to fit all of them some days. The trailer can house two people comfortably, maybe three on a good day, but certainly not four. They wouldn’t usually come back here, but it’s the only place that Jughead wants to be right now.  

Jughead starts stripping out of his suit the second the bedroom door shuts behind him, has half a mind to burn the clothes just so he never has to look at them again. He finds one of his father’s flannel’s in the closet as he’s changing, the blue one that’s missing a button near the top. He reaches for it, half a mind to put it on when there’s a knock on the door; Jughead rips his hand away- as if he’d been doing something he shouldn’t have. 

“Hey,” Veronica almost sings as she comes in, tone careful, “You doing okay in here?”

Jughead looks back at the shirt for a moment before shutting the closet all together, putting it out of his mind.

“Yeah,” he says, “Just tired.” 

“Some sleep wouldn’t be a bad thing, even if it’s just an hour.” She says, hand rubbing over his shoulder. “We’ll be right out here if you need us, okay?”

Jughead nods, watching the ground as she walks away. They’re all so careful around him now, like they’re afraid to upset him and make it worse, somehow.

Not much they could do to make this worse, not unless one of them-

Jughead shakes the thought out of his head before he can finish it, crawling into bed. The sheets are stiff when they come into contact with his skin, but he pulls them over his head, regardless. As much as he wants to, hard as he tries, Jughead can’t bring himself to fall asleep. Lies there for upwards of two hours, blankets encasing him, wishing there was a way that he could go back and rewrite what has been the worst week of his entire life.

**///**

In the weeks after his dad’s death, Jughead sleeps both a lot and not enough. He spends most of his days in the bedroom and doesn’t even consider leaving the trailer. His partners come over all the time, barely leave him alone when they do.

He wakes up on the couch at one point, doesn’t remember what day it is or how he got there but it’s not important. Veronica is sitting in front of him on the floor, moving her hand through his Beanie-less hair.

_Oh, so that’s why I woke up._

“We’re worried about you, Jug,” she tells him, “You’re not taking care of yourself anymore.”

_Dad took care of himself for years and look where that got him. Dead._

He rolls away from her, not even acknowledging Betty and Archie in the corner. They leave, but he doesn’t fall back asleep, he can’t. He thinks of that time in high school right after his dad had a relapse- one of his last- how he laid on this couch and Jughead had pulled his shoes off, fell asleep before that conversation could even end.

Jughead cries himself hoarse, angry at himself for all the time spent hating his dad, wishing he’d just bucked up and forgiven him earlier.

**///**

Jughead stops sleeping all together somewhere around the two-month mark. He’s running on an hour and a half of sleep in the last two days when he first sees his dad standing in the doorway to the bedroom of the trailer, leaning against the frame and arms crossed over his chest.

It halts him in his tracks, to say the least.

 _“Hey, kid.”_ FP says, smug, _“You look like hell.”_

It takes Jughead all of five seconds to gauge that his father is not real, then envies him in some weird way. Thinks to himself:

_I wish I was with you, wherever that is._

FP sticks around for five minutes, or at least until Jughead makes the mistake of turning around, turning his back on him, then he’s gone. Like he’d never been there in the first place. Jughead hates himself for letting him slip away so quickly again, cries just a little.

It only takes him three days and five more too short visits from FP to figure out the pattern. If Jughead sleeps then he can’t be with him, so he doesn’t. Waits around for hours just for Dad to show up, just so they can talk again. They never had the time- or the chance, to do that before.

He knows that it’s not real, he does, but a little pretending never hurt anybody. With all the time they’re spending together, it’s like he knows his dad better now than he ever did before.

 _“You always were a bit of loner,”_ FP says once, noting how Jughead hasn’t left the trailer in nearly three days.

He just shrugs, “Maybe I just like spending time with you, Dad. Most people your age can’t even get their kid in the same room with them.”

Jughead trips himself up over the phrase _your age;_  a sick, sad part of his brain reminding him that his dad is not going to get any older.

FP leaves ten minutes later, and Jughead worries that maybe he did something wrong. 

 _He’ll come back,_ he tells himself, _he always does. He has to._

**///**

The only time it becomes a problem is when someone else is around.

They’re in the kitchen, talking about baseball of all things when Betty comes by unannounced to drop off lunch and when Jughead turns around FP is no longer sitting at the table, just an empty chair mocking him with its presence.

He resents her for taking Dad away from him, even if she didn’t mean to.

Later that week, out of nowhere, he gets a 911 text from Archie telling him to come over and Jughead almost says no, then doesn’t; he’s been pushing all of them away lately, he might as well show some semblance of still being a good boyfriend, or just a boyfriend, at least.

As soon as he gets there, Archie drags him upstairs and into bed, much to Jughead’s dismay. He tries to fight it.

“Hold on, I don’t-.”

“The only way you are getting out of this bed is if we talk about whatever the hell is going on with you, but either way you’re getting some damn sleep, Jug.” Archie tells him, sure as a stone, “This isn’t up for discussion.”

Jughead wants to hate him for it, but he can’t; how could anyone hate Archie?

He sleeps like the dead for ten hours then agrees to a date at Pop’s with the girls, too. Jughead doesn’t miss the way their eyes light up at the sight of him, wishes that he could make them that happy all the time.

FP shows up while they’re all there still sitting in the booth, and Jughead finds that odd. Dad doesn’t usually show up around other people. He’s not really sure what to do, hopes that if he ignores him then maybe he’ll go away, even if just for a little bit.

 _“I see how it is.”_ FP spits at him. _“You’re old mans not enough for you now just cause I kicked the bucket. Found this whole new fancy life with them, huh? Well aren’t you so lucky.”_

Jughead keeps grumbling under his breath, trying to explain _its not like that just give me some time, Dad, please_. Doesn’t notice all the concerned glances until Veronica finally cuts through his thoughts and says:

“Jughead! …Where _are you_ right now?”

He stares at her, eyes blank and wide. When Jughead looks up his dad is gone again- who knows when he’s coming back again, he used to disappear _for days_ when he was angry- and he can’t bear to sit there anymore, slides out of the booth and doesn’t stop moving until he’s out of the restaurant entirely.

Jughead stands outside of the diner frustrated and out of breath, panicked- he’s still too tired to get very far. Archie follows him out after a minute, looking concerned; he always looks that way these days, especially when it comes to Jughead.

Jughead shakes his head at him, defiant, “I have to get him back. I need to get my dad back, I have to, Arch. I can’t do this without him. _I can’t_ -.”

“Okay,” Archie says softly, cutting him off and reaching for his arms, “We’ll figure something out, alright? …It’s gonna be okay, Jughead.”

Jughead nods, chin trembling, and Archie pulls him closer, hugs him tight as he can for a minute before taking him back inside. The girls are still sitting there when they come back in, both of them wearing anxious faces; Jughead feels sick with himself, mad for making them afraid for him again.

_You’re all too good for me, I don’t know what I’d do without any of you._

Jughead wraps an arm around Betty and Veronica, kissing them both on the forehead.

“I’m sorry for pushing you away all this time. That’s not fair to you guys.”

“We’re not mad, Jug,” Betty tells him, “We just wanna make sure you’re okay.”

Jughead nods, kissing her once more before taking his seat next to Archie again.

“Alright, so how are we going to fix this?” Veronica asks.

“Easy,” he says, “We’re going to bring my dad back to life.”

**///**

They don’t laugh at him like he originally thinks they will, thank god. Betty does, though, ask to make sure she heard him right. Once Jughead is certain all of them are on board with the idea, they proceed with setting the plan.

Or, _a_ plan, at least.

It takes a few days of searching, but Veronica finds a book of old spells, something her Tia Elaina swears by. They all meet up at her place that afternoon once she finds it, skimming through the book together.

“I mean, I know an incantation for the dead sounds a little crazy, but it just might work.”

Jughead takes the book from her, reading the page that she settled on before thumbing the worn-out text on the spine. _Of Bone and Briar_ stares back at him in faded letters, reminding him why they’re doing this in the first place. He can feel the eyes of Betty and Archie looking at him carefully, waiting for his response.

“Alright,” he says, “So when do we do this?”

“That’s the thing- the spell comes with a time limit, so if we’re gonna do this, then it has to happen tonight.”

Jughead straightens up where he’s sitting, taking in a deep breath, processing everything she’s just said. Tonight. He could have his dad back by _tonight_. No more waiting for him to show up only to leave again when he gets tired or looks the other way.

Those are odds he’s willing to work with.

“Good,” Jughead says, voice firm. “Let’s do this then. Where do we start?”

**///**

This particular “spell”, as Veronica insists on calling it, has to happen at home in front of an open fire. Since there’s no fireplace in the trailer, the four of them build one outside; they break off pieces of wood that they find from an old maple tree at the lip of the forest.

Jughead keeps pacing anxiously, rubbing his hands together. Right before they start, Archie comes up behind him, a gentle hand falling on his shoulder, smoothing down his spine.

“You gonna be okay?”

Jughead nods, movements jerky.

“Yeah, just- wanna get it over with already.”

The _I’m tired of missing him_ goes unsaid.

Ten minutes later they’re all standing around the fire, listening with rapt attention as Veronica reads the spell aloud. The wind begins to swirl around her, nearly drowning out the sound. Veronica meets Jughead’s eye for less than a second before continuing, louder this time.

Suddenly, the firewood cracks, _pops_ \- a large burst of white smoke growing from the fire pit, clouding everyone’s vision, causing them to jolt away from the sound.

The winds stop. The smoke fades, clears, and Jughead finally looks up from where he’d covered his face with his arms, looking around carefully at all of them.

Nothing has changed, just the same four of them standing there same as when they started.

His dad is nowhere to be seen.

Jughead looks up at Veronica, anger building in his chest.

“You said it would work.”

“Jug-.” Archie tries.

“It was a long shot at best, Jughead,” Veronica interrupts. “You knew that, we all did.”

“ _Bullshit_. You said this would work!” he yells, stepping around the fire pit and closer to her.

“I _said_ we would _try_. Give me a break, would you? You’re the one who asked us to do this.”

“Oh, so what, you failing is my fault somehow-.”

“Both of you, _that’s enough_.” Betty intervenes, loud as she’s ever been, taking a step between them.

Jughead scoffs, turning away from both of them. He shrugs off Archie’s arm when he reaches for him. Jughead storms up the stairs and into the trailer, slamming the door behind him. He throws his hat onto the floor in the midst of his rage, kicking at the living room wall so hard that it caves beneath his foot.

 _This was supposed to work_ , he thinks to himself, _I was supposed to get my dad back._

He feeds into his resentment a little while longer, upending all of the furniture he can touch without actually breaking it. Once he’s tired himself out, Jughead kicks off his shoes the crawls into bed. Just like the day of FP’s funeral, he finds himself unable to actually sleep, too busy thinking up all the ways he could get to see his dad again.

_Something’s gotta give, dammit. I don’t want to wait anymore._

**///**

Jughead mopes around the trailer for two days, barely leaving his bed. It feels like he lost his dad all over again, only worse somehow.

On the afternoon of the second day, he wakes up to the sound of the trailer door opening and closing. Jughead rolls over to find Archie and Betty standing in the doorway, watching him carefully.

“Dare I ask?” he says.

Betty looks at Archie for a minute before saying, “Veronica figured something out. Something new.”

“I’m not getting my hopes up again for something that could just-.”

“It has a nearly hundred percent success rate, Juggie,” Archie says. “The odds of this failing are slim to none.”

Jughead sits up finally, his heart beating fast, “How soon? Until we can do this?”

“Tomorrow night, at the earliest.”

He swears his head is spinning with all this new information.

“We’re getting my dad back?”

“Yeah, Jughead. We are. For real this time.”

It’s the best news that he’s heard in _months_.

**///**

As it would turn out, this new one is a similar spell. More rules than the last one and twice as many supplies needed; they have to burn them all under a half moon right at sundown. Dumb? Maybe. But high probability? Yes.

That’s all Jughead really cares about.

He digs out his Dad’s old serpent jacket and a bottle of whiskey- FP’s favorite. Jughead goes with Archie and Betty to meet Veronica in the middle of the woods- because _of course_ the spell would have to work like that- where she’s setting up for everything.

Veronica looks up at him timidly as he comes into the clearing; Jughead walks over, wrapping his arms around her shoulders when she lets him. She’s tense under his hold.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you,” he tells her, “I know you were just trying to help, it wasn’t fair of me to do that you.”

Veronica hugs him back, saying, “I’m sorry we couldn’t get FP back the first time- but thank you, for apologizing.”

“Forgiven?”

She kisses him once, “Absolutely.”

Jughead smiles, beaming at her for a minute before looking over his shoulder to where Archie and Betty are watching anxiously.

“All good?” she asks.

“Yeah,” Jughead says. “We’re good. C’mon, let's get this show on the road.”

The four of them gather around the firepit just as the sun is beginning to fall behind the trees. Veronica strikes the match, dropping it into the fire pit with the jacket and bottle of whiskey.

It feels odd, for a minute, watching his Dad’s serpent jacket burn. Jughead spent so much of his teen years resenting FP only to try and follow in his footsteps- being a Serpent was such a big part of that, it brought them together again in a such a chaotic way, but he’s grateful for it.

He just hopes his Dad isn’t mad at him for going to extremes just to try and fix things again.

All four of them hold hands right before the spell begins; Jughead has to say it along with Veronica this time to ensure that it’ll have a positive outcome. He looks up at her anxiously.

“You ready?”

He nods, too nervous to speak.

Jughead tries to keep his tone clear and concise as they begin, all four of them reciting the incantation at once.

_Of bone and briar_

_Toil and fire_

_Gods of the sun and women of the wild._

_We call Adam, beg Eve, bring back this child._

The smoke changes color the further it grows into the sky, white to purple, clouding everyone’s vision as the sun finally falls beneath the horizon. A bright light shines from the center of the fire, almost blinding them all as it grows-

The light fades, the smoke clears, and Jughead finds himself still looking at his partners, same as before.

No. Not again.

“Where is he?” he demands, looking around frantically.

Veronica sputters, digging through the book, “I don’t- I don’t know, it-.”

“This one was supposed to work, so where is he? Huh? Why isn’t he-.”

“No- wait, wait, he is!” she yells, having found something, “The book says he should be in the same place he was first struck down, before the end of his day.”

“Wh- end of his day, that doesn’t-.”

“The accident,” Betty interjects with a gasp, “He’d come back in the same place of his accident, the same place he died. Jug, where was it? Where was the wreck?”

Jughead gapes for a moment, wracking his brain trying to remember what the police report had said. _The corner of sixth and main,_ he recalls, suddenly, _the same intersection that I’ve been ignoring for the last six months._

Everything clicks and in less than a second, Jughead is running away from the firepit, out of the woods, full out sprinting as fast as he can towards sixth street. He ignores the way his partners call after him, too busy ducking around trees and into the middle of the street. He’s blocks away, but he never loses speed.

He has to get to his dad, he has to find him.

His lungs begin to burn as he rounds the corner onto sixth street, less than three blocks separating him from his father. Jughead runs up the street in the near dark, the only light coming from street lamps overhead, fading in and out every so often, messing with his vision.

_Please be there. Please._

Jughead screeches to a halt at the left corner where main and sixth meet, willing himself to catch his breath and stop and focus on the figure just up the street, almost close enough to reach out and touch.

Just across the street sits FP, right under the street lamp with his legs kicked out in front of him. He’s spaced out and confused as hell but _alive_.

That’s all Jughead cares about.

As soon as FP looks up, Jughead runs over and knocks him flat on his back, shaking as he holds onto his dad as tightly as he can. He feels a sob leave his throat as FP also wraps his arms around Jughead- _god_ , he’s never been so happy to see someone in all his life. He doesn’t let up until he hears everyone behind him, his partners having caught up to him at some point. 

“Oh my god,” he hears Betty say, “It _worked.”_

Jughead’s eyes are blurred with tears as he finally pulls his face out of his dad’s neck- he’s gotta look at him, just for a second. He needs to have some proof that all of this is real. Once he’s decided that _yes, this is actually happening, thank god_ , Jughead pushes himself to his feet, pulling his dad along with him, steadying him as he stands on weak legs. Jughead couldn’t let go even if he wanted to.

FP looks at him with the most bewildered face Jughead’s ever seen him make.

“Jug, what- how did- that car, it-.”

“It doesn’t matter.” He interrupts, overjoyed to hear his voice again. “We can explain it all later, just- I’m really glad to see you.”

This is the new best day of his entire life, he’s sure of it.

///

It’s decided almost immediately that FP needs to leave for Toledo. Someone is going to ask questions if he’s seen alive and no one wants to admit that they were messing around with a bunch of dark magic, unsupervised nonetheless.

With everyone’s help, they pack all of FP’s belongings into the back of his truck the very next day, emptying the trailer for good. Archie, Veronica, and Betty all head out after a while, giving Jughead some alone time with FP before he hits the road. Once everything’s been packed up, it’s nearly noon and FP cracks open a beer, then offers one to Jughead; for once, he actually takes it.

Lord only knows when he’ll get a chance to do this again.

“You sure I gotta skip town?” FP asks, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth.

“We held a funeral for you, Dad. Someone is definitely going to notice if they see you walking around the grocery store. Besides, it’s probably better that no one knows anyways, enough messed up shit has happened around here as it is.”

FP laughs, “Yeah, yeah, I guess you’re right.”

A quiet fall upon them. Jughead picks at the label of beer with his thumb, peeling it away from the glass. He’s not really sure what to say; he just got his dad back only for him to have to leave again, it’s not fair. At the same time, though, he knows it's for the best.

“I’m really gonna miss you, Dad.” He says, solemn.

FP squeezes his shoulder, “I’m gonna miss you too, kid.”

After that, the two of them hug for a long moment before FP claps him on the shoulder, then climbs into the truck.

“Call me when you get there? Just so I know you’re okay.”

FP smiles, “Absolutely.”

The ignition kicks into full gear, and FP sends a wave through the back window of his pickup as he pulls out of the lot, driving away. It’s hard for Jughead to let him leave, but at least he knows his dad is alive somewhere out in the world.

At least they still have time to talk.

He goes back to The Pembrooke afterward, letting himself into Veronica’s apartment just like he always does. His partners are all sitting on the couch, waiting for him; Betty reaches Jughead first, wrapping her arms around his neck before he’s even two feet inside the door, Archie and Veronica quickly following behind her, doing the same.

“Are you okay?” Betty asks him.

He nods, hugging her back, tight around the waist.

“Yeah,” he says. “Yeah, I’m good.”

This time, he’s sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this honestly. Maverick, I hope you loved it. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Comments/Kudos are encouraged and appreciated. You can find me on tumblr as archieandrewsprotectionsquad. Thanks again for reading, have a great day!


End file.
